Exercise devices to facilitate cycling or rotary exercise of a user in a supine or face-up position is known in the art. These devices have been used for leg and abdominal exercises. Some devices also have mechanism for facilitating rotary exercise of the user's arms.
However, the existing devices are only to be used to facilitate one motion of movement, namely, rotary or cycling movement with two feet (or arms) moving in a reciprocating motion. This only provides exercise of abdominal muscles that are actively involved in the reciprocating cycling motion. Moreover, the existing devices are either used to facilitate movement of feet or arms at one time, but not facilitate movements of both legs and arms at the same time.
Therefore, there is a need for a rotary or cycling exercise device that can facilitate two different cycling exercises, namely reciprocating motion and parallel motion of the user's feet to provide more effective workout of different muscles. It is further desirable for an improved device that provides rotary exercise of both legs and arms at the same time. Moreover, it is particularly desirable for an improved device that has a user adjustable mechanism to change the mode of exercise from one to the other between the reciprocating and the parallel motion.